new friends
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: this story takes place 16 years after breaking dawn, and the cullens are joined by a couple extra people. really bad summary, its way better then this. haha oh and i really dont know how to do the ratings so there shouldnt be anything bad, but who knows!
1. new friends

**Okay so this story takes place 16 years after breaking dawn. What happens when some new people join the cullen family, and how will nessie be with starting school? read and find out.**

**Edwards POV**

"I love you" I looked into bella's eyes just before leaving.

"I love you, too." She leaned in and I closed the gape to kiss here. I could kiss bella all day, I love her so much.

"Yeah, kid in the room!" I broke the kiss and looked up to see our daughter standing in the doorway with a sick look on her face, bella and I both laughed and I gave her one more quick kiss on the cheek.

"You be good for your mother!" I said as I walked over to nessie now sitting on the couch watching some stupid show about a sponge. _Sure, sure_. "you have been hanging out with Jacob too much!" god, she is starting to talk like him, well think like him at least. Just then Emmett came in and smiled at me, then looked at the TV.

"awe, sponge bob! I love sponge bob!" _I love this episode! _

"emmett, how old are you?!" I asked as he sat down next to ness on the couch.

"I am 18" _ duh, you know how old I am, Eddie! _ "why do you as-"he was cut off when I tackled him to the floor for calling me Eddie again, gosh, I hate when he calls me that.

"now children! Hi ness. Edward, Emmett, stop messing around!" I got up as Carlisle said to, but pushed Emmett just as he got up.

"hey!" hey yelled, and I laughed as he fell into the wall making a small crack.

"Edward! Emmett! Must you two break everything!" bella yelled as she walked in the room.

"sorry, love" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her once more.

"alright, it is time to go, Edward. Bye bella, nessie." Then Carlisle left out the door. Emmett went and messed up renesmee's hair then left, and I kissed bella again, and then I kissed nessie's head and left.

"Emmett you are so lucky, you didn't say what you were thinking back there, in front of ness. I would have killed you." I said as we ran through the forest. He just smiled and kept running. I was excited, there is a mountain lion problem in Idaho, so we are going to go help out, I haven't had mountain lion in a long time.

Right as we passed the state line for Idaho I could smell the mountain lions. There were so many, I would have fun tonight. I spotted one and went for it. I saw Emmett get one as well, followed by Carlisle. There blood tasted so sweet, I loved it. I had just finished my second lion when I heard a scream in the distaince. Carlisle heard it too, as well as Emmett. We went to see what it was, turns out a girl was being choked by some guy. I heard carlisle's thoughts right away. _We have to save her. Edward, we have to. She cant be more than renesmee's age. _Just as his thoughts ended, the man brought out a blade and ran it across the girls throat, then ran! Carlisle jumped up and went to her. Emmett on the other hand couldn't take the smell and ran far away, I followed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, don't!" he wants to change her.

"Edward, come on. Look at her, she has so much life to live!" I shock my head, but he didn't listen, he kneeled down and bit her. She started screaming right away, I just turned and started running back home as fast as I could. Great now we are going to have to deal with a new born, and around nessie, and bella. I don't like the sound of that, I don't like it one bit. I raced home and got there at a very fast time of twenty-two minutes. I went to the cottage first, but bella and ness weren't there so I ran to the house. They were all waiting in the living room when I came in. I was furious.

"Edward calm down!" bella came up to me right away and put her arms on my shoulders. I relaxed a little, but then jasper came down and I totally relaxed. I sighed and shook my head. "everything will be alright, love" I looked around and saw ness staring at me. she walked over and put her hand on my arm.

_Why are you upset daddy? I am excited, she will be like my sister! I know I have alice and Rosalie, but they are more like second and third moms, you know?! _She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I am just afraid with her being a new born. I mean we were very lucky that your mother is so wonderful she skipped right past her newborn years. I don't think we could get lucky again with this one, and with you being half, and blood running through your veins…" she nodded and then sighed.

"but you never know," she smiled her own little version of my crooked smile. "Miracles can happen!" I laughed, and so did everyone else.

"yes, you are proof of that! You are mine and Bella's own personal miracle" she smiled even bigger and I smiled to until I heard Carlisle coming. I sighed and sat down next to bella. One minute later Carlisle ran in and straight upstairs, the girl was screaming, and ness immediately became worried.

**So what do you think? I will put the next chapter up soon. Then you will find out the girls name, and nessie will ask some questions, that will be answered haha, so yeah! I hope you liked it. And again I would just like to say how much I enjoy reading every ones reviews, it makes me very happy that people are enjoying my writing ideas. It encourages me to write more and faster, so if you want more story you know what you have to do; REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. powers

**So in this chapter, the Cullen's guest is about to wake up. Read what happens when she wakes up with a big power! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from twilight.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own the two new characters I will be writing about. **

**Edwards POV:**

Three days; three days of non stop screaming. And my daughter asking me what is wrong. Now her heart is speeding up, so the transformation is almost done. I went in the room and called Carlisle. Everyone came in, including renesmee.

"Ummm, ness? I don't know if it would be good for you too be in the room when she first wakes up." She frowned _come on dad! Why not? _ "Because if we didn't let, bella, see you right away, and she is your mother, I don't think we will risk it with a stranger!" she nodded sadly and walked away. When she left the room, the girl started to freak out again, there was only a few minutes left until the transformation will be complete.

Just like I said a few minutes went by and the girls' heart beat, one more time, and then stopped. Seconds later she opened her eyes. Bella was standing in the front with me, Carlisle, Emmett, and jasper, only because if the new girl had a power bella could use her shield. She sat up and looked around, _what's going on?! Where am I? My throat hurts! _I stepped forward and bella moved with me, "hello," I said as politely as I could. _Whoa, hello. 'Oh I need to take her shopping'; 'I have a new daughter!' 'Her emotions are just like bella's' what the?_ Whoa what? "What are you thinking?" I asked the girl, she had other people's thoughts in her head.

"I don't know, I can hear all these voices in my head! Who are you, what am I doing here, and why is my throat on fire?!" oh my god! She can read minds. I turned to Carlisle,

"How can she read minds? This doesn't make sense!" he shook his head and stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my family, we are vampires, and now, so are you. It appears that you have the ability to read minds, like my son Edward. That is very interesting, how are you feeling?" he asked the girl, I need to know her name.

"My name is Austen, Austen Edith. And I feel…weird…but ok, my throat is just uncomfortable." Then she looked at me. "Did I do something wrong, you don't like me, I can tell, or what…Carlisle? Said…read your thoughts." I sighed, I was getting very frustrated and bella could tell. She grabbed my arm and squeezed it as a warning. I just shook my head at…Austen.

"Wow that is amazing." _Why I can read minds, I have been able too for over 100 years! _

"What is Edward thinking?" Emmett yelled from across the room. She looked at me a smiled, I frowned even more.

"Ummm…." She looked around at everyone. "He asked why is it amazing, he can read minds, he has for over a hundred years?" Emmett started laughing so did everyone else, even bella tried to turn her laugh into a cough. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and left the room, before I did something I would regret.

"Edward!" bella called but I ignored her, I was walking at a normal speed so I was just at the end of the hallway when she called again. "Edward Anthony mason Cullen, get over here!" I stopped dead in my tracks; did she really just use my full name?! I turned around and saw that bella was in the doorway and everyone else was behind her. I ran in front of her.

"What?!" she lifted her shield so I could read her thoughts _you are being an ass! _And then she dropped her shield again. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh am I? Well I am sorry love, what do you want me to do?" she looked at me and gave me her 'pissed' look.

"I want you to be nice to our new guest!" I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't do anything, she is the one that is reading my mind and telling my thoughts, I wasn't SAYING anything, I scoffed, and she sighed. "Fine, then you see what happens…or doesn't…happen tonight." And then she pushed past me and walked to the living room. Of course Emmett loved bella remark.

"oh, dude, you just got totally burned by your wife, haha I guess you get to do some more studying tonight, smarty pants." And then he broke out into laughter. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know" and with that I ran down to the living room to try and talk with bella. Maybe I can still _dazzle _her. God, I hope so.

**Alright so I finished writing this really happy, because I just watched the teen choice awards. OH YEAH TWILIGHT WON 11 AWARDS!!!!!!! I was sooooooooooooooo excited, I was screaming and ugh, I was happy. Oh and the jobros won 5 so it was a very good night. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will come soon, I promise! So go on; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. understanding

**Okay so this is a nice little chapter, with some sweet moments, and some funny ones, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"bells, please!" I begged her to drop the act. It's not my fault I don't like the girl.  
"Edward, she didn't do anything! And you were being rude!" I sighed  
"fine, if I promise to apologize tomorrow, will you stop this! Please!" she laughed at me but nodded her head. "okay, I promise, I will apologize for my behavor tomorrow!" she laughed again and came over and kissed me, I guess she is less affected by my dazzling abilities, but not 100%. I hope that never changes!

"Edward, you have something to say" Bella said when we were standing in front of Austen. Oh and it turns out that she not only can read minds. she can aquire anybodys power within a 10 mile radiuce of her.  
"I am sorry for My behavior the yesterday, it was uncalled for, and I am sorry" oh Emmett was loving this, so was everyone else for that matter. I guess bella didn't fully except my appoligy she nudged me in the side with her elbow. "ow! I was..." _please pretend I said something nice, if you don't Bella will be mad at me and, I just, sorry, okay!_ Bella elbowed me again, except this time she really put force into it, she is very strong! "OW!!! I told her already!!!" and then I pointed to my temple, she gave me a look, and then turned to Austen  
"did he?" she nodded "okay, I am sorry, love" I sighed  
"I know how you can make it up to me" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She shook her head and sighed, while pushing out of my arms and walking over to put a hand on Austen's shoulder.  
"ummm...not now. We have a new member of the family. I don't think we should ignore her. This is all pretty scary when you first start out." I sighed.  
"yeah but we can talk later, too." I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist again, she kissed me once, and then ran into the living room where ness was. "BELLA!!!" I could hear her laughing in the living room. I sighed and walked down the stairs. When I got down stairs Bella was on the couch and ness was asleep with her head in Bellas lap.  
"looks like we aren't going anywhere for a while, so relax!" ness was dreaming about how she wished that I would like Austen so that she could be friends with her.  
Ahhhh, I have to fix this. I don't want my little girl suffer just because I am being stupid.  
"Austen?" I called and she came down right away. "i am sorry, again, I dont want there to be any problems with you and my daughter because of me" she nodded her head,  
_That's ok, I understand why you were like that, I don't hold anything against you._ "thank you" she smiled.

"hey, I have a question though." She asked right before leaving.

"what?" _are thoughts always like this, I mean…ummm…Rosalie and Emmett? Are they always…you know…thinking like that?_ I laughed and nodded my head. "yeah unfortunately that usually do, don't worry, you have bella's power, practice using it to where you can shield around you, then you wont be able to hear." _Or stay away from me! just kidding. But if it gets to be to much, just go out for a little bit. So I guess you have gained bella control to? _

_Yeah I did, I guess. Carlisle, told me that I have appeared to skipped my…my…new born years?_

_Yes, so did my bella. She is very amazing._

_She seems very nice, and so does renesmee, but who is the dude that reeks?! _I laughed, a little to loud, nessie's eyes shot open and she looked over and saw that I was smiling and so was austen, so she smiled back.

"I am going to the cot-_yawn_-tage" _thank you daddy, I love you. _

"I love you, too. We will be over soon, be carefull." She snorted.

"sure, sure." God, I hated when she talked like jake. "jakey is out there so he will run with me."

"yeah, just make sure he doesn't go in! in fact tell him to come back when you are in safely please." She rolled her eyes and disappeared out of the house, I could still hear her thoughts though.

_Hey Jakey! Dad says that you can walk me to the cottage, but you have to check in with him after so you don't come inside! Haha, same old dad! _I chuckled softly.

"okay so that wolf, Jake, is the one who stinks?"

"YES!" Rosalie called from upstairs, causing bella and myself to laugh.

"okay? Well I am going to my room to call my sister, that's okay, right. She is all I have left."

"I think it will be fine for now. But you cant tell her anything, got that!" she nodded and ran upstairs.

"gosh I fell like I am raising a kid again! I sound like…like…Carlisle, or your dad." I said while laughing, I look at bella and she had a big, proud smile on her face.  
"thank you, Edward" I smiled at her in return  
"I going to go Hunt for a little bit okay?" she nodded, just before I oft the house alice came down the stairs  
"hey Edward! I am coming with you!" _we need to talk! _I sighed, and headed out the door with my annoying, pixie like, sister. Speaking of pixie…

"alice, please don't give nessie a lot of sugar, I am afraid how she will act." She looked at me with fake surprise.

"why would you even think about that Edward?" I looked at her and read her mind, she was replaying a vision of when she planned on giving ness a box of sour straws.

Vision…

Nessie runs into the living room, she starts jumping up and down and spinning around. Bella and I have a terrified look on our face. Alice, Emmett, jasper, esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie are laughing. Austen is on the top floor watching with wide eyes. Then Carlisle looks over at me and bella. "control your daughter!" I got up and tried to grab her, but she started laughing and ran outside. I turn to bella,

"your turn." She sighs and gets up to try.

…end vision

"don't even think about it." I said with anger in my voice, she started laughing and took off full speed.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Oh and sorry it took so long to update, I was out of town, so I didn't have internet to publish, sorry. I need some ideas, pick one of these ideas: I write one of the chapters for austen's POV, bella's POV, or one of the other family members POV. Which one do you like? Oh and if someone gives me a good idea, I will most likely use it! So get going and, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. phone call

**Okay so this chapter is in Austen's POV and it is here calling here sister in New York, and it will go on from there! I hope you like it, oh and just an FYI, I think NY is like the best state in the world, okay, that's all! Haha, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any twilight characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Austen Edith and the new her sister that will be introduced in this chapter!**

**Austen's POV**

I ran upstairs and into my room that I was given. I grabbed my new phone-jeez these people are rich-and dialed my sister. I haven't talked to her in like 6 months, which is really bad because she is known to have bad luck. The phone rang like 4 times and someone answered.

"Hello?" the person said, with a very weak, raspy voice.

"Ummm, is Jackie there?" I asked, I thought this was her number, but my memory is slightly dimed.

"This is Jackie. Who is this?" oh my gosh, this cant be her.

"Jack? This is Austen. What's wrong?" this doesn't sound like her at all. Then I heard other voices in the room. "Where are you?"

"Im in the hospital. I have cancer sis. Where have you been? I am all alone. I need you. Im dying, I don't want to die alone." She said, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Wait, why are you alone?! Where is mom and dad?!" I asked with anger in my voice, she shouldn't be alone! I heard her sob, oh no, what happened? "What happened jack?"

"They died, Austen, like three months ago, they were in a car accident" she said while crying.

"No" I whispered. I found myself on my knees on the floor. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled into the phone once I found my voice. "I was left in the dark for three freaking months!" I took a few unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but…but…just…what happened." I asked

"They were on there way home from the store, we had just found out about my cancer, and they went to buy some stuff…" she coughed a couple times, and then a small sob came out before she continued. "A drunk driver…he…he was driving…on the…wrong side…of the road." She choked out in between sobs, "he crashed head on and lived, but momma and daddy didn't, they died, and know one could find you! You left us! You left me! Why! Why, did you leave us!" she yelled at me. The truth was, I honestly couldn't tell her, I didn't really know myself.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you. I-I should be there now," wait, I cant, I can't go there like this! "But I can't" I whispered.

"Why not? Why cant you come, I am all alone!" if I could I would be crying right now. What do I tell her, I can't say 'well sis, the thing is, I was in trouble with this guy I owed money, haha, funny thing, I didn't have the money so he tried to kill me? But, luckily a couple of vampires happened to be near, and saved me!' yeah that wont work.

"Jack, listen to me, I am going to help you okay! How are you, how sick?" she coughed again, before answering.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, sis?" oh god! Please, don't do this to her! She doesn't deserve it!

"I will figure something out ok? I promise! What hospital are you at?" again she coughed, but this time it was very harsh. I wish I could be there for her.

"Ummm…New York…Levittown city hospital." She said and then went into another coughing fit.

"Okay, don't worry baby sis, I will figure everything out." I hung up right when she was saying 'bye' I ran down stairs. And saw bella on the couch reading Wuthering Heights, and renesmee was watching some weird show where a British guy is yelling at a bunch of cooks **(hells kitchen, I love that show!)**. Edward and Alice were still hunting, and I need Carlisle. Bella noticed me panicking and got worried.

"What's wrong, Austen?" she asked with true honest worry.

"My sister, she is really sick, and I need Carlisle!" just as I said that Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Im right here, why don't we talk in my office." I followed him into his office, when I got in I looked around. There were pictures all over the walls, the one that caught my attention most was one of three men. Two with dark hair and one with blond hair. Carlisle noticed my stare.

"Those are part of the volturi, aro, Caius, and Marcus. But we can talk about them later, what is it that you needed?" he asked me while sitting in a big chair in front of his desk.

"My sister, she has cancer, and I need to help her." He looked straight in my eyes for a few moments before speaking.

"What is it you would like me to do?" good question, what did I want him to do?

"I-I don't know? I-I want you t-to save her" yeah, that's it. "I want you to make her like me!" I shouted out before really realizing it. He looked at me; he looked like he was in deep thought.

"I don't know if I can do that. Don't you have parents and family that will notice her absence? You ran away correct? She didn't." I opened my mouth and then shut it again.

"She just told me my-our-parents died three months ago. And she is all alone! I left her! She needs me! She needs someone! Please." I whispered the last part.

"Well I can take a look at her records and see if it would be possible to get her transferred to forks hospital. Then we can go from there, okay?" I nodded and went to leave but just before I exited the room I turned around.

"Carlisle…thank you." he nodded and I went back down the stairs.

Bella looked up from her book, but nessie was captivated in the show.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" sweetie? No one has ever called me sweetie before. My mom and dad always preferred Jackie over me; I was slightly taken back, but recovered quickly.

"Okay, Carlisle is going to try and work something out. Bella?" I need to ask her something.

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"do you think…do you think that Edward will hate me if my sister joins this family?" she sighed, and nessie looked up at her and then me, then back to her show-where the mean British guy was calling someone a 'stupid donkey' **(it makes sense if you watch the show!)**

"My husband, Edward, is just very protective." She laughed and shook her head slightly. "I think he will be okay, but if he isn't, I have ways to…make him be okay with it. He can't refuse me of very much, especially if it is my happiness. Im sure he will be okay, sweetie. Oh and about the other day, he was probably just taken back," she laughed slightly. "He isn't used to someone knowing his thoughts." Nessie turned around then.

"Yeah, now you can give him a taste of his own medicine!" she said very excited, then went right back to her show.

"Nessie!" she said with a small laugh, and then she turned back to me. "He will be fine. Im sure he is just worried about ness, and me. You should see how he acts when Jake is near ness." Ness turned around again, except this time she stood up and began a big complaint that was pretty entertaining.

"Okay, first thing, I am 16 years old! I can understand when I was 8 and seemed 16," she saw the confused look on my face. "Long story, anyway, he treats me like I am a little kid, and im not! God, you should have seen him when Jake and I first kissed, mom was fine, alice was fine, jasper, Carlisle, esme, Emmett-he joked about it, but was fine-but oh no, dad went all crazy! 'blah blah blah, you are to young, blah blah blah! It was ridiculous, I was afraid he was gonna hurt Jake! For kissing! Ugh! Anyway go ahead, continue your convo…" and then she just went right back to her show, and I couldn't help but laugh. Bella laughed also.

"That's your dad for you." just then I caught a horrible smell again.

"Ugh! What is that?!" ness laughed with bella, and the door opened.

"JAKE!!" ness screamed and ran over to him. She jumped up and he brought her into a big huge. "Guess what? Dad isn't here!" she said with a smile, that barley fit her face.

"Well that's good, because now, I can do this." He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. Bella shook her head and laughed. Edward was very close, because I can hear the thoughts of the people around me, and bella knew too.

The nest thing I know the guy…ummm…Jake…was being lifted by the back of his shirt by Edward. Edward was smiling and jakes eyes were wide.

"Ummm…hi Edward." He said after he took a shake breath. "What's up?" bella started laughing, and so did nessie.

"Oh nothing much. Went hunting with Alice, where I had to hear about all the 'latest fashions', and then came home to see my daughter in a lip lock. What's up with you?" bella got up and went over to her husband and put an arm on his shoulder. He relaxed right away, and put Jake down. "Hello, love." He said just before kissing her. Jake ran, and so did ness. I just sat there on the couch, but then I realized something. I couldn't hear thoughts! Edward broke away from the kiss and looked at me. "Wow! You already learned how to shield around you!" he smiled at me and so did bella. I don't even know how I was doing it, but I was! I can't wait for my sister to come! Edwards smile disappeared immediately, and he looked at me then bella, then back at me.

"What?!"

**So I hope you liked it. I don't really like Jacob, so Im gonna get him in trouble as much as possible, ****hehe. I need reviews people. I need ideas, who's POV do you like better? I think I am gonna write most of the chapters from Edwards POV cause it's really fun to try and get into his mind. Is that okay? I need to know these things!!!! So go on; REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	5. what else could happen!

**Okay so this is back to Edwards POV and it takes place when Edward is on his way home from hunting. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any twilight characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Austen Edith and the new her sister that will be introduced in this chapter!**

_…and it is pink and blue plaid. I am gonna get it for bella… _

"ALICE! Please! I don't care about the latest fashion trend!" she has been going on and on about it the whole time!

_FINE! You go around without knowing what the latest trends are! _She yelled at me through her thoughts.

"Whatever, alice." She kept thinking about her fashion, but not as loud.

As we got closer to the house I started to hear nessie's thoughts.

_I could kiss you all day, Jacob Black! _A small growl escaped my lips and I double timed to the house. When I got there, sure enough jacob and my daughter were standing there kissing. I ran in and grabbed Jacobs shirt-thank god he hand one on-and pulled him away from ness. I almost laughed at Jacobs thoughts,

_Shit! Hi edward, please don't kill me!. _"ummm…hi edward." He took a deep breath. "whats up?" ness and bella started laughing _I guess I am up right now huh? _

"Oh nothing much. Went hunting with Alice, where I had to hear about all the 'latest fashions', and then came home to see my daughter in a lip lock. What's up with you?" bella lifted her shield._ Calm down! _she walked over and put her arm on my shoulder. I relaxed and reluctantly put jake down, he ran outside with nessie. "hello, love." I bent my head down and kissed her pationatly-I am glade ness left. I could hear austens thoughts but didn't pay any attention-until it really caught it.

_Wow, it is really quiet-gasp. I cant hear any thoughts! _"Wow! You already learned how to shield around you!" I smiled at her encouragingly and so did bella.

_I don't even know how I am doing this. Im so excited, I cant wait for my sister to come! Oops!_

"What?!" what does she mean her sister! I looked at bella. "what does she mean, 'she cant wait for her sister to come?!'" she dropped her shield _she is really sick edward, and she is all alone! Please calm down! _then her shield was right back in place. I was furious! "CARLISLE!" he poked his head around the wall.

"what edward?" he asked with fake confusion.

"EVERYONE IN THE DINNING ROOM NOW!" well went in and sat around the table. It was me at the head, with bella on one side and carlisle at the other, then next to him was esme, jasper, alice, rosalie, emmett, jacob, ness, and then next to bella was austen. "okay, so we have some stuff to descuss." Everyone was wondering what I was so worked up about. Jasper was trying to calm me, "jasper, please don't!" he stopped and I let my anger show on my face.

"love, you need to calm down." bella said while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"bella, we already had trouble with the volturi because of our size with out austen, what is gonna happen if aro finds out that we have two more members to our family?! He will try to take you or me or alice away!" ness was getting scared, and austen was very confused.

"who is the volturi?" she asked me, I tried to be calm but I ended up with jasper calming me.

"the volturi is the royal vampire family in Italy. They have the power to destroy, and they were threatened by our families' size when bella joined, and aro is very interested in me, bella, Alice and…renesmee. So I really wouldn't like to bring to much attention to ourselves. And making our family two members bigger!" jacob growled slightly when I mentioned aro's interest for her. And everyone got slightly more silent as well.

"edward, love, everything will be okay!" I turned to my wife. She was looking at me with a look that would soften me up no matter what the situation.

"I just want you to be safe!" I whispered to her, she smiled back.

"I know, but, love, if we were able to beat them before-not that they even are going to come-then why wouldn't we be able to with twice the power." I sighed, I knew she was right, but I really didn't want to risk it. She noticed my face and sighed, and caressed my cheek with her hand.

"I know you want to protect us, but all will be well." She looked at me with such faith and trust.

"I know, I just...I don't want anything bad to happen. I have hurt you more than once..." I looked around the table and sighed. I need to talk with her privatly. I grabbed her arm and we ran out of the house together. When we far enough away I began again. "I have hurt you more than once, and I don't want you to be hurt again!" she looked at me with love filled eyes.  
"Edward, you have made all of that up for our whole family-and went above and beyond! I love you so much! I always have and I always will!" she said with sincere honesty.  
"I love you to!" she jumped up and I brought her close to me in a tight hug, then she brought her head up and our lips meet. We kissed-for I don't even no how long-before heading back to the house! This hasn't exactly been my week! I wont even say 'it cant get worse' because I know damn well it can!

**Okay so there is my small reference to new moon, if you didn't know! Haha! Oh and I now have some pics of characters on my profile, I tried putting Austen and Jackie up, but I cant! Sorry! So I will update soon, hope you enjoyed! Go on now; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. problem!

So this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Edward's POV:

Bella and I walked back in the house hand-in-hand, and everyone was still in the dinning room talking. When we walked in everyone got quiet. They all stared at me with blank expressions.

"Wow!" I turned to bella and whispered in her ear-even though; I knew everyone could still hear. "Was I really that bad." everyone laughed, and bella nodded. "Im sorry." Renesmee stood up.

"Its okay, I already told Austen how you are TOTALLY over protective!" she said with a smirk on her face. I am not over protective. I turned to bella.

"Bella, am I ov-"everyone cut me off.

"Yes!" everyone started laughing. I sighed, and bella rubbed my arm.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked once everyone-finally-stopped laughing. It was Carlisle who spoke now.

"Well I looked up yours sisters information," he said looking at Austen. Then he turned to the rest of us. "Her cancer is very progressed, so I am going to have her transfer here, to forks hospital. I will be her doctor-it will be my last patient before we have to leave, I don't look 45! When I get the chance I will announce that she has died and bring her back to the house and the transformation process will begin." Crap! I forgot about us having to leave.

"Okay, where are we moving to this time? It should be remote if we are going to have a new born." Everyone looked at Alice and esme; they were in charge of the location this time.

"Well, we were going to move to New Hampshire. I think we still can, if Austen was able to skip her new born years, maybe her sister will be able to also. And since she is sick maybe she wont be as strong." Esme said with an encouraging smile. I turned to Alice.

"Can you see anything?" her eyes glazed over, and she went into a vision.

Vision…

Me, bella, renesmee, Alice, jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, were all walking up to school, on the front wall in big dark letters said:

**Woodsville high school**

There were a lot of kids walking around and a marquee that read:

**Welcome back! **(And it showed the date as 2021)

…end vision.

New vision…

Austen and Jackie helping esme designing rooms at our new house.

…end vision.

Alice smiled, and everyone turned back to me.

"Okay so Alice saw us going to a school in NH, and that we will all be attending this up coming school year." Austen's face lit up.

"Everyone, including me and my sister?!" she asked.

"Well, no." her face fell, "she saw you and your sister helping esme with some designs." She smiled again even brighter.

"Well I am going to go see what I can do about Jackie." Carlisle said while he was getting up to go to his office. Austen walked over to me.

"Thank you" I looked at her confused. Why would she thank me?

"For what?" her mind was blank-she was shielding it-so I didn't know what her reason was.

"Well I know how you just want to protect your family, so thank you for letting me stay." She looked at me with grateful eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. I wasn't being very nice." I turned and went into the living room and sat on the couch. I put my head in my hands. If anything happens to renesmee or…bella, I-I don't know what I would do. Bella came in and sat next to me. We just sat there just looking at each other for a while. Whenever we do this, I can almost forget everything, and just think about her. In other words I love when we do this. We broke away from each others stare when ness walked in.

"Daddy, what about Jake? Is he going to come with us?" crap I didn't think about that, before I could answer Jake walked in the house.

"Where are you guys going?" no one has been talking about it because of Austen, I forgot that he didn't know.

"New Hampshire" his eyes widened, "we have to leave when everything is all worked out." He was shaking slightly.

"When what is all worked out?" I sighed; he usually knew what was going on around here.

"Well Austen's sister is going to be joining us soon. Alice has already seen that everything will be fine. So we should be leaving in a few weeks." He started shaking a little more. "Jake calm down, you knew we couldn't stay here forever. We are chancing a lot already, Carlisle is claiming he is 45!" his eyes grew sad, as he looked over at renesmee.

"I can't leave, in two weeks." He looked back at me, "I have to be here for my sisters wedding, but I don't want to be without you." he said the last part to ness.

"Its okay Jake, you can come after." She answered back. He nodded slowly. And walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

_OH NO!_ I heard Carlisle think. Then he popped his head around the corner. "Edward, we have a problem!"

**Hahaha I know I am mean! Well I guess you will have to keep reading to find out what the problem is huh?! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading please, and; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. jaclyn!

**Alright here is the chapter, you will find out what the problem was. I hope you like **

**It.**

**Carlisle's POV:**

The phone rang twice before someone answered. "Hello, Levittown city hospital, how may I help you?" I was about to get Jackie transferred to forks hospital.

"Hello this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, from forks hospital." I waited knowing that she was checking my information.

"Can I please get your id number?"

"Yes, it is, 1673573" **(totally made up. I don't even know if Dr's have id numbers, Hahaha) **

"Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen. What is it that you needed?" she asked with a very nice welcoming voice.

"I was calling in regards to a transfer." She mumbled 'uh-ha' and typed something.

"Who is it you were calling for?" she asked using the same voice as before.

"Jaclyn Taylor Edith" she started typing again, and I heard her gasp quietly.

"One moment please" the line started playing quiet music and I was getting worried. Then she came back on the phone. "Im sorry Dr. Cullen, but that patient is about to be taken off treatment. The cancer has severely progressed and she has agreed to stop treatment." OH NO! I sighed.

"Would it be possible for me to come to your hospital and check on her first?" she whispered-trying to not let me hear- 'he wants to come check on her'.

"Well the patient has decided." She said after a few more minutes.

"May I speak with her?" she was quite for a few seconds.

"Sure one moment" the line started playing the music again, and then a very weak voice answered.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"hello, is this Jaclyn?" she coughed quietly and mumbled 'yes' "well Jaclyn I am Dr. Cullen, I know your sister and I was wondering if I could visit you tonight?" she coughed again and took a deep breath.

"You know my sister?" she said and then took another shaky breath.

"Yes, and I think I can help you." she sniffled a few times before answering me. She took another deep breath.

"Yes you can come" she coughed again, except this time it was very rough and she moaned quietly in pain.

"Okay I will be there as soon as possible, hold on, everything will be fine, I promise." She sighed and hung up. I ran down the hallway a poked my head to the side and saw Edward on the couch.

"Edward, we have a problem!" she stood up and ran to me.

**Edward's POV:**

"What problem?!" he was trying to hide it in his mind so he could tell me. If the volturi found out and are coming I swear…

"Its Jaclyn, we have to go to her, now!" I sighed in relief; it was just about the girl.

"What's wrong?" _she is getting worse, we have to go now!_ "Okay, who all is going?" _you, me, and jasper, I will need him to calm down everyone in case things get out of hand. _I sighed and nodded.

"Jasper!" jasper came over to us, with Alice at his side.

"Everything will go fine, but you will turn her tonight, be ready!" Alice said to us all. We nodded and I went down stairs to bella.

"Love we need to go." She smiled at me.

"I know, I heard, be careful." She went to kiss me but stopped, and grabbed my cheeks. "No flirting with the nurses!" I laughed and mumbled 'ok' against her lips.

"Okay, time to go." Jasper said coming down the stairs. I reluctantly pulled away from bella and stood up. When I turned around I saw ness standing in the doorway.

"Bye" she said, I walked over and pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair, then pulled away. Jasper and Carlisle were outside; I looked at bella one more time and then ran outside.

"Ready?" I asked when I reached jasper. He smiled and nodded, and we raced off towards New York.

When we reached the hospital it was about 7:00pm NY time. We walked in and the secretary immediately straightened up and fixed her hair.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said in a-sexy-voice. _Oh my god! You are so hot! I want you!_ She thought towards me. I put my hand on the desk, so she could see my ring. _Damn! He is married! Why are all of the hot guys always married!_

"Hello I am Dr. Cullen; I am her to see Miss Edith." She nodded and typed something into her computer, the whole time think how cute jasper is, and how she wished I wasn't married.

"Yes, you can go up, floor 4, room 16." She said with a big smile. Carlisle nodded, and we all began walking. When we got in the room we saw Jackie lying on a bed facing the window.

"Hello" she said before even turning her head. She sounded really weak. She turned her head and looked at us. Her eyes were sunken in, and she was very pale.

"Hello, I am Carlisle. These are my sons, Edward," he pointed to me. "And jasper," he pointed to jasper. She looked at us and nodded. _Wow! They are gorgeous, maybe I died already._

"You didn't die. Your sister wanted us to come ask you something." She nodded and looked confused at my answering her unasked thought. "Do you want us to help you, or do you want to stay and die?" I asked her with sincerity. She thought for a moment. _I don't want to die! Please, help me! You can hear me right? You aren't human, and you can save me! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!_ I was shocked at her thoughts but nodded. I turned to Carlisle and whispered so only he and jasper could hear. "She says she know we aren't human, and she wants us to save her." He nodded, and then turned to her.

"You are going to have to sign yourself out of the hospital." She nodded, "okay," he leaned over a pushed the nurse call button. A few seconds later a nurse walked into the room.

"What do you need sweetie?" she asked Jackie.

"I need to leave her now! I need to sign out!" the nurses' eyes widened, and she looked at us questioningly.

"But why-you cant-you're sick-you-you…" she stuttered.

"I don't want to be here!" she looked sad, and shook her head.

"You really shouldn't do this, why the sudden change," she turned to us, "what did you do to her?!" Carlisle was about to answer but Jaclyn beat him.

"They didn't do anything, they where just here to tell me my sister is staying with them. Now please go get the papers!" she looked sad but nodded her head. _This cant be right! Who are these people? I will ask at the front! _She left the room.

"Now Jaclyn-" she cut him off.

"Please call me jack, or Jackie. I don't like people calling me Jaclyn." I smiled, she sounded like bella when she talks about people calling her Isabella.

"Okay Jackie, I need to tell you," he looked around to make sure there weren't any recording devises, "me, and my family are vampires." Jackie's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. She was just thinking if we were joking or not. "To save you we will make you one of us, are you sure you want that?!" _are they serious. They must be, look at them. Austen must be one too, yeah I want to be with my sister._ She nodded her head. "The transformation is very painful." She nodded.

"Pain, not a foreign thing for me." just then the nurse walked back in.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?" Jackie nodded and the nurse reluctantly handed her the forms. "You just have to sign here." She pointed to a stop and gave Jackie a pen. She signed and the nurse gave her a very sad look before releasing her. **(I know it probably wouldn't be that easy but oh well!)** When we got outside and into the woods Jackie turned to us.

"Please do whatever now! I don't want to deal with this crap anymore." Carlisle looked at me.

"Why don't you let jasper and I start going first." Carlisle nodded and jasper and I took off. Before we knew it we could her Jackie screaming. We picked up the pace and heard Carlisle started running. This was going to be another long three days.

**Hey just an FYI Jackie is my friend. I own the character: Jaclyn Taylor Edith/Cullen and Austen Taylor Edith! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update soon! Go on, now; REVIEW!!!!**


	8. flash!

**Okay so this chapter is two days after they got home with Jaclyn. Enjoy!**

**Edwards POV:**

So I was wrong about the long three days. Unlike her sister, Jackie is very quiet. I found myself going in the room she was in often, just to make sure she was still turning. I don't know why I was so concerned, but I was. Another thing that has changed in the past two days is my notice of Austen's clothing style. She wears very; very short skirts/shorts, low cut shirts, and fish net leggings with holes. I don't like how she dresses, I don't like that ness likes how she dresses, im starting to just not like this girl. I guess that is why I go in Jackie's room, to get away, like I was right now. I walked up to her room and just sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands. I was starting to hear her thoughts more clearly. She was wondering when the pain would end. Surprisingly she knew that she was changing, she just wanted the pain to end. I sighed as I heard her heart speed up, great, everyone except bella; ness, Austen, and I are hunting. I waited, and a few minutes later her heart thudded and stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around, and then she sat up.

"Hello…Edward?" my eyes widened, wow, she remembered my name.

"Hello? You remember me?" she laughed quietly.

"I don't think anyone would be able to forget you. Is all the pain done?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Yes all the pain is done. I promise. How are you feeling." _You can read minds right? _I nodded slowly_ Well I feel very weird. My throat is burning, why?_

"You are thirsty, we will go hunt very soon." She nodded. Then something happened that I didn't understand. She disappeared. I blinked and looked around. Then I heard a quick sharp scream, I knew immediately it was renesmee.

"Edward!" bella yelled. I ran down stairs and saw Jackie standing in front of nessie. Jackie looked confused and scared.

"Jackie, please come over to me." the next thing I knew she was right next to me, but she didn't run. She just…appeared there. "Ummm…bella call Carlisle!" I yelled, Jackie looked at me with worried eyes. I turned to ness, "Please leave" I told her. She got up, but started to protest.

"da-"

"GO!" she hung her head and ran out of the house.

"Im sorry, I-I didn't mean…" Jackie started to apologize, I ran over to her.

"No. you didn't do anything wrong. I just-im very protective." She nodded.

"Jackie?" I turned my head to see Austen standing in the door way. She looked so happy. Then Jackie was in front of Austen in a flash. Austen blinked and her eyes widened. I could hear bella on the phone in the other room.

"Jackie, how do you feel?" I asked her a few moments later.

"I told you before my throat feels weird! And how am I getting to places so fast. We were in the room and I was thinking about how I was thirsty and the nest thing I knew I was in front of the girl. She smells very good!" I grimaced slightly.

"Well, I think you have the ability to transport." I said just as bella was coming back in the room.

"Carlisle said they will all be home in about 10 minutes." I nodded and turned back to Jackie. _Carlisle is the doctor right? Who is that girl that smelled good? And who is this girl right here? How many people live here? _She asked in a hurry through her thoughts. I sighed.

"Yes, Carlisle is the doctor. The girl, who smells good, is mine and bella's daughter, renesmee. This is bella, my wife. And the rest of us are jasper-you meet in the hospital-and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and esme is with Carlisle." She nodded slowly, and then looked over at bella. She smiled at her. _She is very pretty. She reminds me of my mom. I miss her so much._ Bella smiled back.

"It is very nice to meet you." bella said with her beautiful sweet voice, and then she turned to me. "Edward, should we really wait for the others? It must be uncomfortable for her." She asked and lifted her shield _I don't want her anywhere near renesmee until she has hunted! _I sighed but nodded before turning back to Jackie.

"Come on, we are going to hunt." Jackie's eyes widened but she nodded slowly. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we hunt animals so we don't harm humans, you barley have to thin-"suddenly Jackie and I were in the middle of the forest. "What the?!"

So what do you think of Jackie? She has a pretty cool power huh? And trust me things will get better, if you guys have any cool fun ideas tell them to me either in a review, or in a pm. I always take ideas into consideration and I will give you credit in the authors note! So go on; REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. Edwards first 'i hate you'

**Continued:**

**Previous chapter:**

_**"Come on, we are going to hunt." Jackie's eyes widened but she nodded slowly. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we hunt animals so we don't harm humans, you barley have to thin-" suddenly Jackie and I were in the middle of the forest. "What the?!"**_

"Im sorry" Jackie said when she realized what happened.

"No, no it's okay. I guess you can transport, and if you are in contact with another person they can transport with you." she nodded slowly. "Okay since we are here lets hunt okay?" she nodded again just as the wind changed direction and I caught the scent of some deer. Jackie's eyes widened and she looked at me, I nodded and she took off. I followed her. I was about to fall back slightly, not wanting to upset her, when she turned around and lifted up her hand. I flew backwards with complete shock on my face. I hit a tree and it snapped in half.

"IM SO SORRY! I don't know how I did that!" Jackie called running over to me. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Wow!" was all I could say. I stood up and dusted of my pants, and then I looked up to see Jackie, with a completely worried look on her face. "Hey it's fine; you didn't hurt me or anything!" I said, trying to reassure her. She nodded slowly and was about to say something when the deer scent came again. I let her get a big head start before starting to run. I found her feeding on a deer and got one for myself. We finished after about three each and I wanted to try something.

"Jackie, take my hand and try to get us back to the house." She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. Then we were in the living room in our house. I gasped, and looked around with wide eyes. Everyone was back and staring at Jackie and I. I was breathing hard from when she transported us. Bella ran next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay love?!" she asked, I nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "What happened?" she asked once I stopped breathing hard.

"Well it turns out, Jackie, can transport, and do something im not sure what to call." Everyone looked at me and then at Jackie. "Let's show them" I said to Jackie. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't even really know how I did it, and I didn't mean to." She said in a rush.

"Hey don't worry, I shouldn't have been so close, I did the same thing with bella her first time." Everyone understood when I said the last part. "She forced me away when I got to close." I said to everyone, and then I turned back to Jackie. "Come on, let's go out back and try." She nodded slowly and we all ran outside. We stood facing each other and everyone else watched from the porch. Bella and ness looked worried, Emmett, jasper, Alice, and Rosalie looked excited to see me be the volunteer, and Carlisle, esme, and surprisingly Austen, looked concerned. Jackie was nervous, I could tell from her thoughts. I would have asked jasper to help her calm, but then I read Alice's mind and saw that she would be able to do it like this.

"Its okay, just try to force me away." I said looking straight into her eyes, and then I turned to bella. "Don't do anything if I fly back, okay!" she took a deep breath, grabbed Emmett's arm and nodded. I looked back at Jackie and she closed her eyes and lifted her arm. Seconds later I was air born, flying backwards. I landed on the floor with a load crash; bella was next to me in seconds. I shook my head at her, "I told you to stay" I said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Well it's not the first time I didn't listen to you." she said with a smirk. "I wonder if I can shield her?" she said serious again. I shook my head; I don't want her to even try.

"No, I don't think you should try." I told her, she laughed once and ran in front of Jackie.

"Try again with me" she said. I don't like this, maybe I am over protective, but oh well. I was about to go over and stop when Jackie's face turned frustrated. She opened her eyes and glared at bella. Then she walked over to her and grabbed her arm, and she disappeared and appeared on the porch, but bella stayed. Jackie got even more frustrated and stomped her foot. Bella got a huge smirk on her face, and she turned to me, I shook my head at her and went to stand next to her.

"You are unbelievable, you know that." She nodded and giggled. Jackie came next to us.

"How did you do that?" she asked bella.

"Im a shield, Edward can't read my mind, and apparently your powers don't work with me either. As long as you don't catch me when I lift my shield. I do that sometimes so Edward can hear my thoughts." She lifted her shield for me and what she was thinking made me shudder.

"Bella please, not right now!" she laughed and her shield was back on. I took a deep breath and we all went back inside.

"Oh jack! I missed you so much! Im so sorry I had to leave you guys, but I had to!" Austen told Jackie when we all got settled in the living room.

"Don't worry, we are together now, that's all that matters." I looked over at bella, and she looked away. This situation sounded familiar! We all talked about Jackie's power and about moving, we decided we would leave in two days. Ness stood up and ran out of the room. Bella got up and followed her.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked. I sighed, I was about to answer when Jake came in the room.

"That" I said pointing to him. He glared at me.

"What did I do know, bloodsu-" he was cut off when ness screamed from upstairs, it wasn't a 'in pain' scream or a 'in trouble and needs help' scream it was just a scream of frustration. Jake got worried and turned back to me. "WHATS WRONG?!" he yelled and ran next to me, he grabbed my shirt. I grabbed his hands and lifted him up.

"Calm down, before you really make me mad." I said up to him, he was shaking because he didn't know what was wrong with nessie. "Jacob, relax, she is fine." I said setting him down.

"Then why did she scream?!" he yelled in my face.

"Because we are leaving in two days, and she doesn't want to leave without you." I spit back at him. Jackie was watching both of us, but everyone else had already gotten up and left, except Austen who staid by her sister.

"Then how about she stays here with me?" I looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing.

"You think I am going to leave my daughter here with you, all alone?! Keep dreaming Jacob!" I said still laughing; he punched me in the arm and then ran upstairs. I kept laughing, that just took me by surprise, and he knew I would say no, yet he still asked. What a dork! I sat down on the couch and tried to control my laughter.

"Okay, why does that guy Jacob…ummm…well" Jackie started to ask, she was very polite, she didn't want to just say, why does he stink, but I reading her mind answered.

"Jacob is a werewolf; we are supposed to be enemies so our scents don't smell good to each other. Don't worry you get used to it." Then she thought 'he seems very protective of her, almost as much as Edward' "Jacob imprinted on ness-it means she is pretty much his soul mate-so he gets very concerned about her safety" she nodded and ness came running down the stairs and she sat on my lap.

"Daddy! Daddy please, please, PLEASE, let me stay here until Jake can come up!" she said with puppy dog eyes. I looked up to see bella and Jacob at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No ness. I am not going to leave you alone with your boyfriend who has his own house, I wasn't born yesterday sweetie." I kissed her forehead.

"Oh daddy! Please, we wont do anything, you know that!" she begged. I looked up at bella for help, but she just laughed and ran upstairs. I turned back to renesmee.

"No!" I said she got up and ran to the top of the stairs and turned around.

"I hate you!" she yelled and ran away. I started laughing and Jackie and Austen looked at me like I was crazy, then I yelled.

"Bella! My first 'I hate you'" I said while laughing, she appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down and me and shook her head and then started to laugh with me. Then esme walked in.

"don't worry, there are plenty more to come!" she said while she walked across the room, causing me to laugh one more time and then I ran over to bella and kissed her. It started out nice and slow, like I planned, but then it grew, I didn't understand why, because I was going to go talk to ness. I mean I know I love kissing bella, but I was just going to give her a quick peck. That's when I heard jaspers thoughts. He was sending waves of lust to us. I pulled away from bella and turned towards him.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Im bored" then he just walked down the stairs and sat down. I looked at bella one more time before running to ness.

**So tell me what you thought! I probably won't update for a little while, I will try my best to but my friends from NY-Jackie-are coming on Sunday, and then school starts-yuppie! But I will try my hardest to update as much as possible! So please; REVIEW!!!!!! Maybe I will write sooner if you don't review so I know you enjoy my story!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. AN PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY THAT'S SUMMARY IS SOMETHING LIKE THIS. **

**BELLA IS TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE AFTER EDWARD LEFT AND IS WITH THE VOLTURI. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BELLA IS SENT TO DESTROY EDWARDS NEW REASON FOR EXISTING!**

**I HAVE BEEN LOOKING, AND LOOKING FOR IT. IF YOU KNOW WHO WROTE IT AND THE TITLE OF IT PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER AND LONGER CHAPTERS!**

** LOVE, EDWARD-CULLEN-MANIAC22**


	11. story

**Okay so this is the day that the Cullens are moving. I hope you like it! When the story starts talking about Edwards hair, it is an inside joke between me and my friend Jackie-yes Jackie from this story. We went to a theme park today and I kept saying 'bouffant' and she would go 'woo!'. So it is like really funny to us and I hope you like it to!**

"Renesmee, we need to go soon," I yelled up to her. She was very sad to be leaving forks, and Jacob, even if it is only for a little bit.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" she yelled back down to me. I sighed and shook my head. I was about to answer when Jacob came in.

"Was that ness screaming?" he asked as he walked over to me. I just nodded. "I will go talk to her." He said before walking up the stairs. I mumbled a 'thanks' and went to find bella. She was at the cottage getting the rest of our stuff together.

"Hello love" I said as I walked into our room. All the furnishing was still here, we just packed up our personal things.

"Hi, how's ness?" I sighed, and she knew the answer. "She will be fine, it is only two weeks. It's not months" she said the last part quietly and then before I could speak she did again. "I shouldn't have said anything! I don't want to bring this up again!" she said and turned away from me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and set my chin on her shoulder.

"Okay, we won't talk about it, but just let me say this, I love you so much, and I love ness I wish so badly that I could take what I did back. I love you." I kissed her neck and turned around and started out the door. I didn't get far. Bella pulled me to her and kissed me, she pulled us to the bed and we sat down. Before anything else could have happened we heard ness running towards us. Bella got up and finished what she was doing. I turned around and saw myself in the mirror.

"Hey bella, do you think I should change my hair style?" I asked. She came running to me.

"Don't you dare do anything to your hair!" she yelled with fake but somehow real horror.

"But its like-I don't know its-it's a…bouffant!" she laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Woo! That's a fancy word!" she said and I laughed. "What it is!" she said laughing slightly herself.

"I just liked your 'woo!'" I said once I wasn't laughing as hard.

"Well I like your bouffant!" we both stopped laughing and stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter again.

"Bouffant" I said with a funny accent that was kind of like a British person and a French person mixed.

"Woo!" bella yelled and threw her arms in the air, and we both started to laugh even harder, until ness walked in. we became silent causing us seconds later to erupt into laughter again.

"What's so funny?!" ness asked slightly annoyed. I looked at bella then back to ness.

"Oh just talking about my bouffant!" she looked confused. _Okay what the heck is a bouffant?!_ She thought. I laughed again before I spoke. "It's the name of my hair style." I said and then took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. Bella got up and left the room and renesmee walked over to me. She sat down next to me and leaned against my side. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Daddy I don't want to leave." She said started to cry. I hugged a little tighter.

"Shhhhh, everything is going to be fine, shhhhh." I tried to calm her down; reading her mind all I could hear was Jacob. "Ness, Jacob will be with us in two weeks." She sniffled and looked up at me.

"It's the longest I'll have ever been away from him. How long have you ever been away from mom?" she asked expecting me to say 'a day or two' boy she will be surprised.

"Ness, your mother and I were once apart for about six months." Her eyes widened. _WHAT?! When? Why? How? I don't understand you and mom are inseparable?!_ I sighed, bella had already left back to the big white house to help esme and Alice, and so I guess I was telling this story alone.

"Well, I broke up with bella just after her eighteenth birthday." Her eyes widened even more.

"WHAT?! You broke up with mom? Why?" she yelled, her voice sounded terrified.

"I didn't want to, but I felt she would be safer without me. I know now that, that thought was very stupid. We both were miserable being away from each other. But luckily your mom had a very good friend," she smiled knowing it was Jake. "So she was able to get through. One day she decided she wanted to cliff dive," I shuddered remembering. "Alice saw her jump but couldn't see her come up," ness looked confused, so I explained more. "There was a hurricane coming and bella didn't know, so the water was very wild, she would have drowned…if Jacob wouldn't have saved her." She smiled weakly; she was still upset to her that we had once been separated. "Rosalie called me and told me bella had died, she didn't know Alice couldn't see Jacob. So I decided that I wasn't going to live in a world were Isabella swan doesn't exist, so I went to Italy and asked for my life to end." Tears fell from her eyes; I lift my hand up and wiped them away. "Don't worry, it ends well." She smiled slightly. "Well bella and alice ended up getting to me fast enough. We almost died because bella was a human who knew all about vampires, and I wouldn't let them hurt her. But we compromised, and were allowed to leave unharmed. So there you go, take all that information and do with it what you want." She looked up at me and smiled. "What?" I asked, she was hiding her thoughts from me.

"You know dad, you should write a book." I laughed, and shook my head. "Oh come on! A vampire and a human fall in love, they have to separate, then are reunited and eventually have a very, very beautiful daughter that is half vampire half human! People would go crazy over that, but don't forget the werewolves!" she got up and left the room with a thoughtful smirk on her face. Oh I love her so much, she is my miracle and I don't know what I would do without her or bella by my side.

**Well I am sorry it is short, but it is late so I had to end the chapter so you guys would have something, haha. I hope you like it, I love Edward renesmee moments I think they are so cute. So please, review and tell me what you think. Do you want more comedy, romance, father-daughter moments, just tell me and I will listen. Okay you know what to do; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	12. school: guys with thoughts: uhoh edward

**This is still the day the Cullens are moving. The beginning will be kind of like a fare-well-for-now, for ness and Jake. It will just go on from there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any characters created my the amazing SM**

**CLAIMER: I do own the characters; Austen and Jackie Edith, and Bree and Jill.**

**Nessie's POV:**

"Jake don't make me go." I whispered into his ear, we were hugging each other tightly.

"Ness I will be there in two weeks." He whispered back, I leaned back and kissed him. He kissed me back and I never wanted to stop. But then I heard my dad clear his throat. We both stopped and looked to him.

"We have to go now" he said slightly annoyed. I threw my self at Jake again and held on for life.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE DADDY!" I yelled into Jakes chest. My dad pulled me away from Jake and into his arms. I cried as he walked to the car and put me in. mom was in the car and she put her hand on my knee.

"Honey, he will come in two weeks, and we will visit when ever we can." She said just as my dad got in the car.

"Yeah ness, everything will be okay. I promise." He looked into my eyes and wiped away a tear that fell. I nodded and he pulled out of the driveway. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a tear falling down jakes face.

~however long it takes a vampire to get to New Hampshire from Washington~

I woke up for the third time just as my dad pulled into a big driveway. The house was beautiful; it was white with a big window on the third floor. That looked like a nice floor…

"Taken," dad said obviously reading my thoughts. "That will be mine and bella's room. Its only one room, not a whole floor." I frowned and got out of the car. I walked into the house and was so happy that it looked very similar to our old house. I walked up the stair and was passed by my mom and dad going up to the third floor. I didn't know where my room was, so I just looked around until I saw a room that was lavender and it said renesmee on the wall in a pretty deep purple paint. I walked in more and saw a book shelf with my favorite books in it, and few pictures of Jake and I, and dock for my iPod and a really pretty queen sized bed with a purple bedspread. I ran to it-at vampire speed-and plopped down. It was so soft and comfy. I suddenly became very tired.

"Got to sleep, ness. We have tomorrow to relax and then after that it's the first day of school." dad said from my door, he had my suit case and set it down. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I went into my bathroom and changed into my pj's, when I came back dad was sitting on my bed. I laid down and he tucked me in. "I love you renesmee." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to daddy." He smiled and got up and ran to the door. He flipped the lights off.

"Sleep, my angle, dream happy dreams. I promise, you will enjoy our time here." With that he left and I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I smelled pancakes, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Grandma was in front of the stove making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hello sweetie, how did you sleep?" she asked, I love grandma so much.

"Great grandma thanks. These pancakes smell great!" I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well they are almost done, go sit at the table and I will bring it to you, okay?" I nodded and started to walk away. "Ness milk or orange juice?" grandma asked when I was at the table.

"Either one, please." She walked in with a short stack of yummy pancakes, and a glass of milk. "Thank you," I said just before taking a big bit.

"Hello ness." Dad said as he walked in with mom following. He sat on one side of me and mom sat on the other.

"Morning honey," mom said and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" she asked after I took a couple more bits. I help up one finger and took a drink of milk.

"Fine, I miss Jake and Forks, but I will be okay." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well relax today, school starts tomorrow and I want you to be well rested." Dad said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir!" he chuckled and got up and whispered something into moms' ear. She nodded eagerly and they both ran out of the room. _Gross! _I thought, and heard dad chuckle. The whole day I did what dad told me to, relaxed. Jackie and I watched a movie called _how to be_ it was hilarious, but also kind of sad. Then I shopped online with Alice for a little bit, and helped esme with a couple designs. Then I crawled into bed-mommy tucked me in, I know it is kind of babyish but I don't care-and fell asleep. I don't know what feeling is strongest right now. Fear, for the kids not liking me tomorrow at school. Or excitement, for starting school for the first time. I enjoyed my dream though: Jake and me sitting on the beach in la push, just laying in each others arms.

**Edwards POV:**

When everyone was ready to leave I called them into the living room.

"Okay so here is our story: Rosalie and jasper are brother and sister, the hales. Bella and Alice and the swan sisters. Ness, Emmett and I are the Cullens. We are all adopted, like always. Ness, bella, Alice and I are freshman. Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper are sophomores. Everyone got it?" everyone nodded, and ness groaned quietly when everyone started getting up. "What's wrong ness?" I asked. She was blocking her thoughts from me.

"Oh nothing brother" she said sarcastically. I smiled and put my arm on her shoulder, and lead the way to the car.

When we pulled up to the school everyone stared-as usual. We parked and headed up to the office since we missed registration. This school was larger then Forks high, but not much, and it was the same kind of atmosphere you got in Washington. We all walked into the office and to the front desk.

"Hello, my family and I need to register." I said to the lady reading a magazine, her name tag said Bree. She looked up and almost swallowed the gum she was chewing.

"Ummm…yes, the Cullens, hales, and swans, correct?" she said in a voice that was supposed to be sexy. I nodded and she began typing. _He is so hot! Why does he have to be a stinking freshman? He looks mature for his age, right? Maybe…_ I looked at bella and she knew what I wanted her to do. She shielded Bree, and I sighed in relief when her head went blank. "Okay here you are, the schedules, and maps of the school." she handed me a stack of papers and I thanked her before leaving the room.

"Okay ness, alice, bella, here are yours. And Emmett, jasper, and Rosalie, here are yours." I handed out the schedules to everyone. There were seven periods, and I had five with bella, four with renesmee, and a couple others with the rest of my family. The first warning bella rang and I looked at renesmee. "You okay?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and walked to her class. Bella and I started walking down the hall to first period English, when a guy walked up to me.

"Hello! Im Jeremy, what's your name, sexy?" he said to me. My eyes widened and bella giggled.

"Ummm…ed-edward." I stuttered. He bit his lip and stepped closer, I stepped back. Usually when a guy has feeling likes this towards us-and it has happened a couple of times-they don't talk to us, they are usually too scared.

"Well if you need a guide around town I can help you." he said while trying to be attractive. I didn't know what to do, I looked over and saw bella smirking, I did the first thing I thought of, I kissed her. I kissed her very passionately and it lasted a while. The guy left and I stopped. Bella laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"That was very smooth honey!" she whispered as we entered the class room. I just laughed.

"Okay kids, take a seat." The teacher announced to the class. "Sit were ever you like, I will assign seating in a few minutes." bella and I sat down next to each other and let go of each others hands. There was a girl that was sat in the desk on the other side of me. She turned in her chair, to face me.

"Ummm…hi, im Jillian, but everyone calls me Jill. What's your name?" she said in a very sweet voice. I was happy with her thoughts; I mean they were like every other girl in the school, with liking how I look, but she saw that I obviously was with bella and accepted it.

"Edward Cullen, and this," I motioned to bella, "is Isabella swan, but she likes to be called bella." I said with a smirk. Jill nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you." she said before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"Okay everyone stand in the back of the room with your stuff, I am going to tell you were to sit now." Bella and I sighed and grabbed our bag and headed to the back, with everyone else. To my disliking, bella and I were on the opposite side from each other, and she was surrounded by boys.

"I love you; don't let the boys bother you. Because you know im yours!" she whispered so only I could hear. I did know it was true, but still the thoughts going through there minds were infuriating me. I will have to do something about that, and I think I know just what that something is…

The bella rang and all the guys were still in there seats, slowly putting there books away. I walked quickly up the bella, and did what I did in front of the guy in the hall. The boys got mad and got up quicker and left. I smiled and bella shook her head and laughed.

"You know this time around, school is a lot more interesting, in just the first hour!" she said with a smirk. I laughed and unwillingly headed to my next class that wasn't with her, but it was with ness. I walked in and saw her sitting in a desk talking to the same girl from English, Jill.

"Hey ness," I said sitting next to her. She smiled at me and Jill's eyes got wide. "Hello…Jill?" she nodded.

"Sup Edward?" ness said with a grin. I raised my eyebrows at her vocabulary and she shrugged. Then Jill-not knowing that I can hear her-whispered into nessie's ear.

"He is your brother?" ness sighed and nodded. Jill sighed and looked at me through her hair. I looked over at her and she looked away. The whole class she looked at me, ness was starting to get annoyed, and it was kind of funny. What wasn't funny were the thoughts coming from across the school, all focused on bella. two guys have come up to her and asked her out, three guys tried to give her their phone numbers, and just about the rest of the boys in the class have hit on her. I growled when a boy pretended to trip in the hall and brushed up against her.

"Dad calm down, you knew guys would act this way, so chill" ness whispered to me, I took a deep breath and nodded.

The rest of the day was mostly like the first two classes. I think that most of the guys now understand that bella is MINE! But if they aren't I will be glade to refresh their memory when ever it is needed.

**Okay so I have a question for you guys: what do you want the next chapter to be?**

**The same chapter from renesmee's POV**

**Austen and Jackie's day with Esme**

**The next day of school continued from Edwards POV**

**PE class with Edward and bella, first day of school**

**Lunch on the first day of school**

**Okay so please review your answer or PM me. I need to know what you guys want to be able to write more. So please answer the question and tell me what you thought, go on REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. lunch time

**Okay so this is the first day of school but it is just lunch time, so it will probably be short. I am writing it because it was the first request; I will still write requests whether it is for this story or just a one or two-shot. Okay I hope you like it.**

**Okay so the thoughts with a bold E is a thought meant for Edward, B is for bella, and R is for renesmee, haha, I know it is kind of obvious but oh well! Haha!**

**Edwards POV:**

So my day so far has been filled with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys' thoughts towards my wife and my daughter. Let's just say I am not in the best mode of my life.

It was lunch time and bella and I were on our way to the cafeteria. She was very amused by my attitude, and she had a big grin on her face. When we walked into the lunch room everyone looked at us, and I heard everyone's thoughts, it was a mixture of thoughts for me and thoughts for bella.

_**B: **__Im hotter than he is, maybe she will dump him and go with me!_

_**E: **__Dude, that dude is lucky. _

_**E: **__He is like so like totally like hot! Like it should like be like illegal to like be like that like hot!_

_**E: **__Yummy! I want him so bad, his brothers aren't too bad either, but the big guy kind of scares me, that blonde girl with him is very protective!_

_**B: **__I am so luck, I get to stare at her in 3 classes, and I hope I have more classes with her!_

_**E: **__I wonder if he would ever go for me. I mean I am Jeremy Adam Fredrick's, right?!_

I shuddered at the last thought, and growled at the others. Bella guessing why I growled laughed and pulled me to the table our family had 'claimed'. Everyone was there except nessie.

"Where is ness?" I asked bella as we sat down, she shrugged. Then the cafeteria doors opened again and ness walked in. everyone looked at her, and I was hit by a wave of thoughts from the guys. They were even worse than bella's.

_**R: **__Jeez she is hot. I wonder which is hotter, her or the sun!_

_**R: **__I want her so badly. She looks my age, who cares if she is only a freshman._

_**R: **__Freshman or not she is the hottest girl in the school, she should be a cheerleader. _

_**R: **__Look how gracefully she walks, she is beautiful. I wonder if she dances. If not I would gladly give her lessons._

_**R: **__I wonder if she would go out with a senior. _

_**E: **__Wow her brother looks mad!_

When I heard the last one I immediately smoothed my face and looked away. Bella rubbed my shoulder and Alice rubbed jaspers shoulder. We both go threw about the same torture on the first day of a new school, he gets all the emotions and lust from the kids, and I get there thoughts.

"Hello," ness said as she walked up to the table. "Why does everyone seem so tense?" she asked when she noticed jasper and me.

"Oh nothing, but tomorrow you are wearing pants and a turtle neck!" I said sarcastically, but I really would like for her to wear something like that.

"Sure, sure!" she said using jakes favorite saying, but then she got sad thinking about him.

"Two weeks, that's all." I whispered to her, she nodded and grabbed an apple off of Rosalie's tray. Thoughts kept flooding in and I was getting really tired of it.

"Bella!" I moaned looking into her eyes. She laughed and the room went silent-in my head anyway. I sighed in relief, "thank you" she nodded. I looked over and saw a table full of boys staring at bella, perfect time to let them know she is mine.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her even more passionately than in the hallway or in the classroom. Her shield slipped and I could hear everyone's thoughts again.

_Damn!_

_He is so lucky!_

_I wonder if she is a good kisser._

_Dang I guess he really is taken!_

_What does she have that I don't?!_

_They could still break up, no? Probably not, they look really in love, it's kind of cute._

_I wish I was her!_

I smiled against bella's lips and she smiled back. I kissed her until the bell rang. She pulled away and I saw renesmee roll her eyes.

_Gross dad, cant you be a little less…I don't know…gross!_

I laughed and grabbed bella's hand and left the room.

"Guess what class is next?!" I asked her when we were in the hallway. She groaned.

"PE!" I laughed as we entered the gym.

**Okay so I think I am going to write the next day or something, unless you guys want to see another thing. But guess what, I AM NOT EDWARD, I can't read your minds! So what you gots to do is review and let me know what you guys want to read. So go on REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	14. detention

**Omg! It has been so long since I have updated! I am so sorry, but I have been super super busy! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its gonna be about Edward and bella in PE, bella isn't clumsy anymore, but does that mean she is good at PE? Find out. **

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I walked separate was as I went to the girls locker room, and him the boys. When I entered the first thing I saw was a table with what I was guessing as the teacher sitting behind it. I walked forward and she smiled at me.

"what size?" she asked motioning towards the PE uniforms. I groaned, remembering my dislike for them.

"small please." I said quietly. She handed me a shirt and shorts, then asked if I had appropriate shoes. I looked down and sighed at my stilletoes Alice had forced me to wear. "no im sorry, I didn't know we would be dressing out on the first day." I said apologetically.

"don't worry, you can buy a pair or just barrow some-" she was about to tell me how much they were when I cut her off.

"I will just buy some, thank you." I pulled out my wallet and handed her a twenty. She smiled and gave me the correct size for the tennis shoe. I changed, put my stuff in the locker I was assigned and headed out to the field. I spotted Edward and walked over, looking him up and down. I smiled at him in his PE uniform, knowing we were wearing the same thing. he smiled at me and took my hand just as the two PE teachers came out.

"take a seat!" the male teacher yelled. We all listened and sat down in my most grass. "hello. I am Mr. slade, this is Mrs. Sass, now, there are a few rules you need to follow while in this class! First: no bad language! second: always dress out! Third: no violence! And forth: no PDA! Follow those rules and yu should be just fine! Now, today, we will be starting football," I groaned making Edward laugh. " I want you to get into a group of three. One person will throw the ball, and the other two will try to catch it. Go!"

we all stood up, and Edward and I looked around for another person. i looked back at Edward and he shrugged. I was about to say something when I heard a loud voice behind us.

"and who are you?" Mr. Slade asked someone behind us. We turned and I smiled when I saw Emmett walking towards us.

"im sorry, but they changed my schedule, im Emmett Cullen." He said with a smile.

"ok, im Mr. Slade, for today just find a group, but you will need to dress out tomorrow." He said before walking away. Emmett came over to us and gave Edward a high five, causing me to roll my eyes.

"ok lets get this over with." I said unhappily. Emmett laughed and took the ball from Edward.

"you two go long." He said while backing up. Edward and I both began to run-at human speed- backwards. When we were far enough, Emmett threw the ball and Edward and I both went for it. I reached over and pushed him back so I could get it, but he grabed me and we fell to the ground laughing. He ended up landing on top of me, so he leaned down and kissed me.

"NO PDA! GET UP!" we both got up and saw Mr. Slade motioning us towards him. We walked over and he sighed. "I believe I just said a moment ago that there is no PDA allowed." He said looked annoyed.

"im sorry sir." Edward said with an apologetic tone. I nodded my agreement, but almost started laughing when I heard Emmett laughing behind us.

"well im sorry too, but im going to have to give you too detention." my eyes widened.

"what? cant you give us a warning?" I asked a little too loud, because about ten people looked over at us.

"nope, I just told everyone not five minutes ago." He said with a shake of his head.

"yeah, but its only the first day of school!" I couldn't believe this! I have never gotten a detention before in my life! And now im getting one for kissing my husband?

"well im sorry. Maybe you will remember the rules next time you go to break them." and with that the bell signaling that it was time to go change rang. I sighed and looked over at Edward. he gave me a small amused smile and walked away towards the locker room.

"wait till Renesmee finds out. She will laugh her ass off!" Emmett said from behind me. I shook my head and shoved his shoulder before going and getting changed. I have only had Mr. slade for one class, and already I don't like him.

**Edwards POV:**

I walked into the locker room and quickly changed. Then rushed out to find bella, she was just walking out of the girls locker room when I rounded the corner. She smirked at me, then we started laughing. I grabbed her hand and we started walking to our next class, the only other class I didn't have with her. I walked her to her class, then went to mine and sat next to ness. The class started, and about fifteen minutes in a man with a white beard and a bright orange jacket walked in and handed the teacher a small piece of paper. I sighed knowing what it was.

"Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Tran said holding the note towards me. I got up and took it before sitting back down. Ness looked at me with a confused expression. _What is that?_ She asked trying to see the paper. I sighed and showed it to her. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back her laugh. After a few seconds she raised her hand and asked to go get a drink. She came back a few minutes later totally composed. I just smirked and paid attention to the lesson, which I have learned so many times already. When class was out we were walking in the hall towards our next classes, but just when she was about to turn and go the opposite direction of me, she turned and looked at me.

"I am very disappointed in you young man!" then she laughed and walked away. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face as I saw bella waiting for me by our class. We joined hands and walked inside together. Maybe a detention won't be so bad. Two hours with bella, yeah, won't be too bad.

**Hey guys. Again I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I will try to update again very soon! Its summer so I might be able to. But im so busy most of the time! ok please review! **


End file.
